


Klaine : Daddies

by Jazzodx



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzodx/pseuds/Jazzodx
Summary: Set when Kurt is 27 and Blaine 26 their journey into parenthood





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I just want to say I'm English so there may be some mistakes like I may say football but I mean soccer etc it would be great if you could point them out so I could change them thanks x
> 
> This story starts at the beginning of March so there is no confusion...

7:00AM  
"Oh my god!" Kurt thought hands starting to sweat in anticipation for the forthcoming day . "Today's the day ," Kurt whispered unbeknownst to anyone, or so he thought "You took your time ," sounded a voice from the doorway , just to Kurt's right.

"What are you doing up at this hour - and dressed may I asked," Kurt chuckled as he took in the appearance of his husband in full clothes but his hair curly and drooping down onto his forehead and slightly covering his eyes. "I've been up since 5:00AM worrying about today," Blaine admitted slumping down on to the bed next to Kurt.

"It's not till 10AM babe , we will just have to wait." Kurt sighed lying back down on their bed . "We haven't really discussed what age and gender we are looking for Kurt and I think we should have at least a rough idea I mean ..." Blaine rambled on but was soon cut off by Kurt's lips on his . "We will be fine , we will know who are child is when we meet them , okay," Kurt spoke softly as he caressed his husbands cheek .

"I can't believe we are going to be dads !"Blaine exclaimed "dads," Kurt whispered as he adjusted to the new name that he may be given very shortly." And I'm gonna be a papa," Blaine sighed happily . "Papa?" Kurt asked quite perplexed . "I know you want to be daddy and honestly, I would love to be called papa they can call me pops when they are older and I'll just about die if they ever call me pappy," Blaine chuckled with no hesitation. "I love you ," Kurt spoke "thank you ," he said as he snuggled into his husband who was now laid on the bed . "Okay Kurt lets get ready for the day,"  
\--------------3hourslater-------------------

"Are you going to get out of the car or not Kurt?" Blaine asked for the 10th time as he peered in through the window of the Taxi. They both had been too nervous to drive "Yeah ... Yeah ," Kurt stuttered as Blaine paid the Taxi driver who thankfully had at least some patience and then he linked his hand with Kurt's, "here we go baby , we are going to find our little angel," Blaine said placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt and Blaine knocked on the marvellous oak doors with their hands still linked . They only waited about 2 seconds before a older lady answered . She had long flowing silvery hair and wrinkles plastering her face, but her eyes were bright green and her smile gleaming white , which made Kurt release a sigh of relief and a panicked smile plaster his face. "Mr and Mr Anderhummel I assume?" The elderly lady asked. "Yes , I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine ," Kurt responded as he gestured to Blaine who was already shaking the ladies hand "nice to meet you ," Blaine spoke "Likewise, I'm Caroline by the way ," the lady spoke softly "please come in," Caroline spoke with a little chuckle.

"Please come through to my office and take a seat," Caroline said as she placed her self neatly  down on the chair placed behind the desk . "It's beautiful here , who decorated ?" Kurt asked in fashion designer mode . "Honestly dear ,I have no idea ," she chuckled . "So you are here to adopt a child today ," Caroline spoke with a smile "hopefully yeah," Blaine responded squeezing Kurt's hand on top of the desk . "Right you have both been approved and as a new process we have approved you with 50 children , usually there would only be one but honestly there are more children needing adoptive parents so the rules have been changed a bit okay ?" Caroline asked . "Yeah honestly I feel it's better this way ," Kurt smiled . "Right so you will get to spend time with the children and if you find one that creates a bond with you two and you wish to adopt we will ask you to fill in the paperwork, after you will have to wait 2 months before you can legally become that child's parents but the child will visit you once a week and will stay over with a supervisor so they can monitor your behaviour , it's gonna be hard for a while but I'll make sure that you get one of the nicer supervisors as this is your first time adopting and as you have been approved by your home visitor you may start now if you wish ," Caroline finalised. "Yeah I mean 2 months , I think we can wait two months after today ," Kurt breathed "okay I'll show you where the children are then," Caroline spoke as she rose from her seat and lead Kurt and Blaine to another door and opened it quietly .

"Before I let you go ,you need to know a few things , these kids will be quite scared of you , and will try and stay away so try and be as nice as possible , also we have 10 newborns from the ages of 3 days - 3 months who will be easier to adopt as we already have about 9 couples state a interest , we have 35 toddlers from ages 2-3 years and then we 5 older ones from 4-6 and they all have name on a little sticker on them so don't you worry ," Caroline smiled as she waved goodbye to the men . "Okay then , let's go find out child ," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt on the cheek before going towards a group of 3 year olds.

Kurt stood completely still petrified, he didn't know what to do or which child to go towards like Blaine. He glanced over at Blaine and he saw that he had a little girl placed on his lap playing with Blaine's t- shirt whilst a little boy was non stop talking to Blaine in baby language it made Kurt's heart ache at how cute they looked . He was going to join him when he heard soft crying from a corner where three taller toddlers were stood surrounding something .

Kurt started to walk towards them and then he noticed a little boy with dark curls was sat in a fetal position crying into his knees. " okay leave him alone ," Kurt managed to squeak out . The bigger toddlers turned to look at him and then ran away to play with some toys .

Kurt's heart broke for the little boy and he just sat crossed leg in front of the little boy who was sat in front of him. "Hello little man , are you okay?" Kurt asked. The little boy raised his head and Kurt was met with the most beautiful blue eyes which were extremely similar to his mothers. But his hair was black just like Blaine's with his curly locks also. "Thank you," the boy whispered. Kurt's heart broke , "Were those children bothering you ?" Kurt asked "they don't like me" the boy said in muffled language . "Why?" Kurt asked politely "because I used to like to listen to music and sing all the time and they said I was too girly ," the boy said and Kurt only understood a few words but still tears were starting to form in his eyes."used to?" Kurt asked as they were one of the only words he understood, the boy glanced up at him "they would be really mean to me if I started again," the boy said quietly. Kurt quickly decided to change subject "well my husband has written a few musicals and I've been on Broadway and my husband also writes songs and he is now a music and glee teacher,"Kurt said proudly "do you sing too?" The boy asked "yes, all the time ," Kurt said smiling "what's your name?" Kurt asked the boy "I'm called Levi Finn," the boy spoke with a watery smile "who are you ?" Levi asked looking up "I'm Kurt," then Levi broke into a smile "you're the best," he said before launching himself at Kurt . Kurt felt a tear come to his eye as he embraced the boy like a son. A son who had the name of his deceased step brother and looked like him and his husband combined.

From the otherside of the room Blaine noticed the embrace going on between the two boys and noticed the gleam in Kurt's eye. "That boy must be the one" Blaine thought excitedly .So Blaine excused himself from the table of children and went to sit with Kurt. He made eye contact with Kurt just as he started to make his way over.

"Hey Levi , this is my husband that I was just talking about , Blaine," Kurt said as he released his grip on the boy . "Hey little man , I'm Blaine ," Blaine said holding out his hand . Levi giggled as he shook the big hand."hello I'm Levi," Levi spoke quietly "how old are you little man?" Blaine asked "I'm 3 today!" Levi smiled slightly "Caroline gave me a big hug and a chocolate bar it's upstairs in my room," Levi smiled as he mumbled and Blaine and Kurt couldn't really understand but Blaine and Kurt shared a look and Blaine nodded tears in his eyes. "Happy birthday,"they chorused before Caroline came back "Blaine , Kurt how are you doing?" Caroline asked as she stood next to Blaine as Blaine stood up.

"He's the one ," Blaine whispered to Caroline . Caroline embraced Blaine in a massive hug "thank you thank you thank you," she whispered "he deserves great parents don't tell anyone but he's my favourite ," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "You're very small for you age, and light," Kurt smiled as he picked Levi up.Levi giggled as he reached for Caroline .  "Okay do you wanna fill in the paperwork now?" Caroline asked slightly bouncing Levi "yes please," Kurt nodded . Caroline was about to hand Levi back to Kurt but a small cry indicated Levi wanted Blaine as his little arms reached towards him . "Hey little man," Blaine said "we have very similar hair," Blaine contemplated stroking his curls "but I make it work," Levi spoke clear as day causing all four of them to giggle . Soon Levi yawned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and started to doze off.

"Okay so once a week you can take Levi home for an entire day from 7:00am to 10am the following morning , and you aren't allowed to leave the state okay?" Caroline said smiling at Levi who was cuddled into Blaine as all four of them walked back to the office. "Yeah that sounds great ," Kurt said as he scribbled the contract out and Blaine then signed before going back to rocking the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Okay so you guys can go home and then in the morning I will call you with a date of when Levi will come the following week and you and when you take Levi home for the first day on the trial period the supervisor and you two can discuss when in a week would be best for you but first you may want to ask Levi if it's okay  ," Caroline said "I don't wanna let him go," Blaine said cuddling Levi close as the boy started to stir. "What's happening?" The little boy mumbled. "Levi , do you want us to be your daddies?" Kurt asked smiling "Daddies?" Levi asked confused. "You would come and live with us forever," Blaine stated "I need to pack!!" Levi screamed "no no Hun not yet I'm afraid ," Caroline soothed "but I don't wanna say goodbye," Levi sobbed "when will I see them again?" Caroline smiled sadly "next week , and you will see both Kurt and Blaine once a week for 8weeks and then if you want you can go and live with them for good," Caroline said. "I don't wanna say goodbye if I have to wait ages I don't.." Levi said gripping onto Blaine tighter. "We will never say goodbye okay , just see you later," Kurt smiled "Levi looked at both of them "promise you will come back and I will see you again ," Levi said holding out his little pinky for Blaine and Kurt . "Promise," they both said linking pinkies. "Okay," Levi hugged them both tightly when Caroline said "okay it's time for Blaine and Kurt to go," Levi managed a little smile "see you later daddies,"Levi smiled before he ran off.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look and smiled happily "he's perfect ," they both said simultaneously.


	2. Daddies at Last

10 weeks later   
"What do you mean Levi had a fit ?!!" Kurt shouted into the phone shaking . "Is he okay??" He asked again as Blaine approached him. "We are taking him still I don't care what you say !" Kurt responded to the man on the phone "we will get him a therapist , we will love him ! " Kurt sobbed "please !" Kurt begged . 

The 10 weeks had been a blast they had bonded as a proper family they were happy. But the morning of actually adopting Levi came around Levi was in trouble. He had been having fits of horror and pain most days and told no one about it until Caroline caught him . "We will come right away." Kurt sobbed as Blaine held him close and explained what happened . And soon Blaine himself was in tears . "Come one we will bring him Monkey and take him home !" Blaine stated . Monkey had been the toy that Blaine had brought him on the visit to the zoo and ever since he had been attached .   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay little man you ready to go home?" Blaine asked smiling. "Yes!" Levi squealed as he cuddled into Blaine's leg."now now now please!" Levi said as he jumped up and down on the spot. "You wanna get rid of me that quickly huh little one?" Caroline asked tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you Caroline ," Levi said walking over to give Caroline a big hug "I miss you too Levi, now go and enjoy your new life," Caroline smiled through her tears.

Levi latched his left hand on to Blaine's left hand and his right hand on to Kurt's hand. "Come on daddies let's go," Levi smiled . Blaine grabbed Levi's little suitcase with his free hand "is this all you have little man?" Blaine asked. "Uh huh,"Levi spoke sadly "well I guess we need to go shopping then," Kurt spoke excitedly "no!" Blaine moaned "yes papa shopping!" Levi said excitedly."well you two can go shopping and I will stay home." Blaine declared happily "but you be lonely ," Levi frowned "and I would miss you !" Levi smirked and started on the puppy eyes. "No you don't !" Blaine said shielding his eyes from Levi . "Blainey," Kurt spoke . Blaine looked up at Kurt and there he was with similar eyes to Levi's - very similar blue eyes which were in puppy dog mode. "We can go tommorow but right now we are having a movie marathon!" Blaine states happily "Disney, Disney , Disney!" Levi chanted ! "Okay okay if we must we will watch disney ," Blaine smiled "don't lie B ,I know you love Disney!" Kurt chuckled "yay" Levi smiled as they started walking to the car .

"Daddies did you find monkey at your house because I think I left him," Levi asked as they approached the car. "Yeah he's on your bed with a little gift from me and papa," Kurt replied. "You got me a present !" Levi shouted "shush little man no need to shout ," Blaine scolded but smiled and replied "yes we did now come on let's get in the car,"

Kurt grabbed Levi under the arms as Blaine opened the door to his navigator and Kurt placed Levi in his new car seat. "Okay so it's only 10minutes to get home so what do you want on the TV?" Kurt asked as he strapped Levi in and placed himself in the pass never seat. "That's a stupid question ," Blaine responded as he switched on "inside out" "yay," Levi chanted as he became enchanted in the film."you and this film is going to be the death of me,"Kurt chuckled.

As they drove home Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and shared a little smile as they drove extremely slowly not wanting to put in danger their little boy in the back. "Do you think he will like his gift?" Kurt asked "what did you get him?" Blaine asked "well I kind of got a gift for you and him," Kurt smiled "what is it!?" Blaine moaned . "What's wrong papa?" Levi asked "daddy won't tell me what he got you !" Blaine giggled "well we can open it together then!" Levi smiled. Kurt cooed at the cuteness of his son .

HIS SON. He had a son. He had a son with his wonderful handsome bushy haired husband. His high school sweetheart , his best friend. His life was perfect . His dad healthy, Carole was happy again. Rachel just winning a tony. Mercedes releasing her 2nd album. Sam teaching at McKinley. Mr shue running McKinley. Santana and Brittany moving back to Ohio , Mike getting married ,Tina and artie announcing their pregnancy . Jesse and Rachel's wedding coming up . Everything was perfect.

Well except for the pure fact that Blaine hadn't spoken to his family in years. The fact that his mom went to their wedding when he was 19 and Kurt was 20 and the fact that they hadn't spoken since they got back from their honeymoon 7 years ago. That fact that cooper hadn't visited in a year and the fact that his dad was still the slightest bit ashamed of having gay son. Kurt's life was perfect but Blaine's family ( Kurt's now family ) had been ignoring him. Burt and Carole were coming to visit in a week once Levi had settled in but Pam and Blake didn't even know that Levi existed . Cooper knew but he hadn't made a effort to come and visit . And Kurt's heart broke and he was going to speak about it with Blaine when Levi was asleep. He needed to. He needed courage...

\--------------------10minuteslater------------------

Levi was bouncing excitedly as Kurt lifted him out of the car. Levi snuggled into Kurt as he started babbling about the film as Blaine , whilst smiling to himself , got Levi's little suitcase out from the boot of the car. As Blaine placed a chased kiss to Kurt's cheek and ruffled Levi's hair before going on and unlocking the front door. "Welcome home little man," Blaine chanted as he let Kurt and Levi enter . "Home," Levi smiled.

Blaine jumped directly onto the couch causing laughter to escape Levi and Kurt's mouth "Right you hungry little guy?" Kurt asked "yes," Blaine and Levi responded simultaneously. Levi giggled at Blaine's response "not you papa!" Levi giggled happily as he jumped down from Kurt's arms and onto Blaine's lap. Blaine tickled him mercilessly which caused Levi to let out extremely infectious laughter "papa papa stop , daddy help," Levi laughed as he started to attack his papa. "No no Levi ," Blaine spluttered as he pretended to be in pain because of the laughter. Kurt marvelled at the gorgeous sight in front of him that he couldn't not take a photo. After snapping a quick pic he decided to start on lunch.

After lunch, Levi suddenly remembered about the present and ran upstairs to get it. He plonked himself on the couch next to his dad's and tore it open. "Read it out then," Kurt smiled "to Levi you are gggg.." Levi could t read it "getting," Kurt finished "a puppy!" Levi squealed !! "What ," Blaine smiled excitedly "when ?" Levi asked "two days !" Kurt smiled "that's amazing !" Blaine smiled "I'm so excited," Levi said happily "you truly are the best," Levi said . Soon after the excitement fizzled out Blaine Kurt and Levi surrounded the TV and watched the little mermaid. "You look like prince Eric papa," Levi stated out of the blue that made Kurt and Blaine smile . "And daddy's my Ariel," Blaine smiled "I could not make red hair work so no way," Kurt joked . Right at the end Levi stated to fall asleep. "No little man you have to stay awake, " Blaine spoke sadly. "Okay papa, can we go outside,"Levi asked suddenly more lively "do you want to play soccer?" Blaine asked "yes please," Levi replied happily.

Trying to get Levi to pay any attention to American football was wasted the moment he found a soccer ball and fell in love . But Blaine and Kurt didn't mind they still thought he was perfect the way he was even if Kurt would rather not put him in any danger .

"Come on then , you coming daddy?" Blaine asked sneakily "I'll watch !" Kurt stated as he followed the boys out of the house and into the garden .

After a long day of soccer and settling in and the little mermaid Kurt decided that he would cook tea instead of Blaine as he was feeling creative .

"How does jambalaya sound?" Kurt asked . A gigantic nod from Blaine was what he noticed. But Levi expression faded "I've never had that before , what if I don't like it," Levi started to well up with tears "hey Levi it's okay , if you don't like we can make Mac and cheese , but I bet you will love it , it's papas favourite ,"Kurt spoke proudly "daddy makes the best jambalaya in the whole world," Blaine smiled proudly at his husband. "Okay ,"Levi said as he smiled at Blaine. "Papa can I go and play in my room please," Levi asked shyly "of course little man , don't make a mess though ," Blaine smiled as Levi jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs and into his room.

"We are so lucky," Kurt smiled as he plonked himself down on the couch next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and Kurt snuggled into him. "I thought you were cooking, " Blaine stated confused "it's in the oven it should be ready in 40 minutes I've set a alarm ," Kurt smiled "sleep please," Kurt giggled "okay just for a bit,"

Kurt dozed off in a few minutes but Blaine couldn't find it in himself to sleep. That was when he heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. He made eye contact with Levi and placed a finger to his lips before gesturing for him to come over . Levi settled on Blaine's lap and played with Kurt's hair before asking when tea was as he was hungry . As the question left Levi's lips the alarm sounded which woke Kurt with a start and he jolted , shocking Levi.

Levi started to panic and ran into the corner and curled himself into the fetal position and started to cry constantly , his cries quickly turned into screams. Blaine rushed over and gathered the boy in his arms , whispering soothing words hoping he would calm down. But Levi flinched away from his touch and just started to scream louder . Blaine turned to Kurt who was silently crying and Blaine knew what he was thinking but Blaine knew that it wasn't Kurt's fault. Levi started rocking back and forth . Blaine didn't know what to do , that was until he thought about all the times Kurt had been upset and he had sang to him. Levi stated clutching his head in pain and it broke both of the men's heart. So Blaine started to sing .

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I say the punchline wrong,

I know you get me,

So I'll let my walls come down, down,

Levi's cries started to quieten and Blaine took him into his arms , Levi welcoming the embrace.

You make me feel like a teenage dream,

The way you turn me on, 

I can't sleep ,

Let's run away,

And don't ever look back ,

Don't ever look back,

As Blaine finished his short version of the song Levi was silently crying into his T-shirt. He noticed Kurt had taken the jambalaya out of the oven but was still shaking with disgust in himself for doing that to his son. "Kurt," Blaine said. As they made eye contact Blaine's heart broke . Both his boys were upset and he needed to comfort them. Although Levi's panic attack had scared him and upset him he stayed strong.

Kurt rushed over and Blaine embraced both him and Levi into a embrace . Levi cuddled into Kurt and with Kurt whispering his apologises Levi also whispers his sorrys . Blaine sat there with the two most important people in his life gathered in his arms apologising for no reason."look at me ," Blaine asked Levi's head shot straight up but Kurt wouldn't bring his head out from Blaine's shoulder or let go of Levi . "Both of you ," Blaine corrected . Kurt slowly moved his head to look at Blaine ."it was neither of your faults okay , Levi you did nothing wrong you couldn't help it and Kurt it wasn't your fault okay Levi was just scared," It's not your fault daddy," Levi explained cuddling into Kurt "don't cry," Levi asked "I love you daddies," Levi said pulling Blaine into the hug as well. "I love you too Levi," Kurt responded . Levi looked expectantly at Blaine "I love you both more!" Blaine declared happy. "No you don't ,"then they got into a little light hearted bicker about who loves who more before Blaine remembered the food .

"I'm still hungry you know !" Blaine declared which caused both Kurt and Levi to giggle. "Me too - tea now please !" Levi asked / demanded with a slight grin . "Okay Blaine , Levi set the table whilst i dish up ," Kurt asked placing a kiss on both boys cheeks.

\--------------------laterthatnight-------------------

"Night daddies," Levi whispered as Blaine and Kurt tucked him in after reading a bedtime story. "See you in the morning ," Blaine said as he kissed Levi's forehead "sleep tight , don't let the bed bugs bite ," Kurt sung happily whilst kissing Levi's forehead and turning the lamp on. "Night son," Blaine said from the doorway "night papa," Levi said before rolling over.

Blaine and Kurt collapsed on to their bed and Kurt settled in Blaine's embrace. "He's perfect ," Blaine stated "but i think he needs to see a therapist or doctor though ," Kurt added "yeah me too ," Blaine spoke.

Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine up with him . "We need to talk," Kurt said seriously "you can't break up with me I'm your husband you know !" Blaine smiled . "Do you miss them?" Kurt asked seriously . "Miss who ?" Blaine asked confused . "Your family," Kurt finished . Tears filled Blaine's eyes. "Every day," Blaine finished looking down. "What if I tell you that whilst you and Levi were playing soccer I called your mum and cooper and invited them to stay for a week after my dad and Carole had gone back to Ohio." Kurt smiled "they didn't say yes though," Blaine said and tilted his head down by Kurt lifted his head back up again. "Cooper and your mum are coming , and your mum is asking your dad," Kurt said "Blake can't come,"Blaine stated . "Why not Blaine?" Kurt asked "he will influence Levi and make him have a panic attack," Blaine spoke clearly . "Well..." Kurt started but was interrupted by a little voice.

Both men rushed out of the bed to see Levi cowering in the corner. "What's wrong Levi?" Kurt asked "nightmare about scary man," Levi cried . Kurt ran to him and scooped him up in his arms. "How bout you sleep with me and daddy tonight , and we'll keep those nightmares away," Blaine suggested . "Yes please ," Levi sobbed.

As the three boys lay in bed they felt the feeling of completeness ,the feeling of happiness and the feeling of love .They were the anderhummels and they may have a struggle ahead of them but they are happy. And that's all that really matters .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how was it ? I don't know what a panic attack looks like really do it tried my best. Please leave suggestions for other baby names and maybe even dog names for their future puppy!!!   
> Reviews Welcome xx


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is set near the end of June just to let you all know so there is no confusion

"I'm confused ," Levi stated one week later as he was in the mists of having a conversation with his dad's . "You are going to meet your Nannie and grandad today,"Kurt stated "they are my mummy and daddy," Kurt smiled once again. "You mummy and daddy,"Levi pointed at Kurt . "Yes and then next week you will meet papas mummy and daddy and your uncle , who is papas brother ," Levi still looked a little confused "what do I call them ?" Levi asked "you can call the people coming today Nannie and Grandad and you call the the people coming next week Uncle Cooper and Nana and grandpa," Blaine smiled "okay," Levi smiled "we play soccer now ," Levi asked jumping down from his chair and grabbing Blaine's hand . "Okay mister but after you are having a bath,okay?" Blaine smiled but Levi looked conflicted "okay but only if I can have bubbles!" Levi bargained "deal," Blaine said running off ,"come on then buddy, you coming daddy?" Blaine asked hopefully , "no i need to prepare Nannie and Grandads room for when they stay ," Kurt said sadly "how about you go and pick them up from the airport and when we are out of the bath me and Levi will make up their room," Blaine smiled "sure but don't kick it at me too hard please ,"Kurt smiled

As the three men were playing in the garden a massive smile plastered Levi's face. He was having the time of his life kicking the soccer ball around the reasonably sized garden. "Daddy you go in goal please," Levi asked politely before grabbing Kurt's hand and putting him in front of the mini soccer goal . "Papa I will shoot you defend pwease," Levi smiled. As Levi stated running towards Blaine , Blaine tripped over and fell on the floor with a loud omph "oh no !" Blaine cried sarcastically as he watched his son run towards his husband . Levi took a shot at the goal and Kurt screams and ducked or of the way causing the ball to roll into the goal "yay!" Levi smiled " I scored,"

As they carried on playing the time that Kurt had to leave to go and pick up his parents was closing in. "Okay boys bath time!" Kurt smiled . Levi frowned "okay..." He whispered sadly as Blaine tackled Levi and placed him on his shoulder. Causing Levi to laugh . As the boys headed to the bathroom Kurt placed the ball away in their shed before going to Levi's room to pick out a new outfit for his son . He picked some black skinny jeans and a red and blue checkered top paired with some black converse .

As Kurt exited Levi's room he was greeted with a naked Levi with wet hair and a damp body running around the hallways with Blaine playfully chasing him. "Okay boys what's going on here ," Kurt asked trying but failing to hide the grin on his face. "I'm a dog !" Levi smiled then glared at Kurt and Blaine "look the puppy will be arriving next week okay we will go with uncle cooper and nana and grandpa and get you one okay," Kurt smiled . Levi had been devastated when the puppy shelter had been closed and Kurt and Blaine realised that they should probably get some dog stuff and discuss breeds before buying one. But from then on Levi used the lack of puppy excuse to blackmail his daddies into getting what he wants and by god it was working .

"I want to wear my superman outfit today please," Levi giggled "no way young man you want your puppy you go in and get changed as fast as you can okay?" Kurt smiled "fine," Levi moaned but proceeded to the bedroom "come on papa help," Levi asked looking at Blaine "I'm off to go pick up Nannie and grandad now see you later boys ," Kurt said placing a kiss on Levi's head and on Blaine's lips before leaving. "Come on buddy," Blaine smiled grabbing Levi's hand before taking him to get changed.

\--------------------AtTheAirport--------------------

As Kurt waited patiently for his parents to arrive he suddenly began to feel nervous and how badly he wanted Blaine and Levi to be there with him. But he knew it would be better if his parents net Levi in a place Levi knew and lived instead of a busy airport.

Kurt saw his fathers bald head covered by a baseball cap making its way through the crowd and he was following a frantic looking Carole with a glorious smile plastering her face. Kurt and Carole made eye contact and they both ran forward into each other's embrace. Ever since Finn had died Carole and Kurt had become a lot closer. They had been extremely close before but Carole had Finn too. And she still did but she knew that Finn would want her to still embrace Kurt as her son instead of disowning him or hating him for being alive whilst her son was dead. 

"Mom," Kurt whispered tears in his eyes. The name mom had slipped out when they had left after getting married to Blaine and he would never take it back."son,"

\------------------------flashback--------------------

"I can't believe you got married !" Burt smiled extremely tipsy but still had his arms wrapped around his son and his new son in law."you need to go and have coitus now bye ," Burt smiled stumbling off before Carole swiftly stopped him. "It's your fault Kurt you got him into that Big Bang theory thing now he calls sex coitus it's so embarrassing ," Carole smiled.

"I hate to kill the mood but me and my husband have to go now," Blaine smiled lovingly whilst looking at Kurt . "That's okay , I'll see you soon Kurt ," Carole smiled through her tears. As they hugged Carole whispered "Finn would've been so proud of you," with a smile. "I love you mom," Kurt whispered now softly crying ."I love you too son ," Carole smiled though her flood of tears.

\-------------------EndOfFlashback-----------------

"I see I was missed," Burt laughed as he stood behind Carole with their bags on the floor. "No I missed you too dad," Kurt smiled . "I bet you haven't got used to being called that yet have you," Burt smiled as he released his son from his embrace and that started to head towards Kurt's navigator. "No it's surreal really, Levi and Blaine are like best friends and it's so adorable," Kurt cooed "where is my grandson then?" Carole asked "Levi Finn Anderhummel is at home with papa," Kurt smiled. "I can't believe his middle name was Finn," Carole smiled "it's like it was planned," Burt marvels.

"I'm so excited to meet him ," Carole smiled. "Tell me a little about him," Burt asked as they clambered into Kurt's navigator after placing the bags in the boot of the car. "Well he loves soccer him and Blaine play it 24/7 and football kind of scares him," Kurt chuckled "and who does that remind me of ," Burt smiled "hey I played kicker remember !" Kurt giggled "he sounds extremely active then - that's always good," Carole smiled from the back seat.

"He is attached to this monkey me and Blaine brought him the first day we hung out together and he also loves to watch Disney films all the time ," Kurt smiled but then his smile fades "but I should warn you he has these little panic attacks and screams in pain a lot," Kurt started as he pulled into his and Blaine's parking space. "It's not very nice to listen to or watch , I... We don't really know what to do , but we are getting him a therapist just in case it happens more frequently," Burt placed a hand over Kurt's in sympathy. "Do you know why this happens?" Carole asked "he had a abusive upbringing , mainly his dad uncle and mom but his grandpa saved him by chucking him out of the car when they were about to crash , thank god." Kurt finished watery eyed. "I'm so sorry Kurt ," Burt responded "it's okay , you still want to meet him?" Kurt asked smiling whilst wiping his eyes. "Yes!" Burt smiled jumping it if the car causing laughter to escape Kurt and Carole's lips.

As Burt Carole and Kurt entered the house they were greeted to the cutest sight they had ever seen. Blaine was laid on the sofa with Levi lying on his chest both sound asleep. "Omg," Kurt smiled "that is adorable," Burt smiled linking hands with Carole. Kurt placed himself down on the sofa and started stroking Blaine's hair . "Boys, boys," Kurt spoke softly as he started to play with Levi's hair. They both started to stir and open their eyes. "Hello," Kurt smiled "daddy," Levi smiled now wide awake and he jumped into Kurt's arms. Kurt stood up and cradled Levi in his arms as Levi wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck. Slowly, Blaine rose from the sofa and went over to greet Burt and Carole .

"Hey Carole," Blaine smiled as the little woman embraced the taller man in a hug. "Hey Blainey how are you," Carole asked "good thank you , Hello sir," Blaine spoke holding out his hand to the taller man. "How many times have I told you , it's Burt and enough with the handshakes," Burt chuckled embracing Blaine in a hug. "Sorry sir... I mean Burt," Blaine smiled . "Papa," a small voice asked from behind his leg , "who?" Levi asked a little scared as he reached his hands up to his papa. "Okay Levi , this is your Nannie," Blaine smiled gesturing to Carole who gave a little wave, " and this is your grandad," Blaine finished gesturing to Burt who waved also. "Hello little man," Burt smiled

Levi gave a little wave before snuggling into his papas shoulder. "I hear your a soccer fan," Carole smiled . Levi smiled brightly "love it," Levi answered happily. "I used to play soccer yknow," Burt smiled "so did papa , papa really good ! Daddy bad !" Levi giggled "oi young man ," Kurt smiled . "Grandad play soccer ?" Levi asked Blaine . "Ask grandad buddy," Blaine responded. "Grandad?" Levi asked jumping down from Blaine's arms and moving so he was in front of Burt . "Yes buddy?" Burt replied crouching down to Levi's height. "Play soccer please?" Levi asked hesitantly "of course buddy," Burt giggled tickling Levi before placing him in his shoulders. Causing Levi and Burt to smile .

"He's beautiful," Carole smiled "well he is your grandson ," Kurt smiled "kiss ass ," Blaine responded which caused both Kurt and Carole to lightly hit his head with their hands. "Ow," Blaine moaned , "would you like a drink Carole ?" Blaine asked "yes a cup of tea please and can you make Burt one too - just.." Carole started "no sugar!" Carole and Kurt finished together . Which caused Blaine to chuckle. As Kurt and Carole made their way outside to sit on the decking they saw Levi running circles round Burt , who was instructed by every member of his family not to go chasing after his grandson too much.

As Blaine brought out Burt and Carole's cup of tea he heard Levi shout "papa , grandad is so much worse then you," Burt faked a shocked expression "hey that's mean," Burt said "you are gonna pay mister ," Burt chuckled as he started to tickle his grandson "okay boys your drinks are here," Carole smiled "Levi what would you like to drink ?" Blaine asked "umm... Can I have some orange squash please ," Levi asked politely "of course ," Blaine smiled as he placed his and Kurt's coffees on the table and with a kiss to Kurt's head he was back in the kitchen .

"Nannie did you know that when Levi turns 4 he is going to join a soccer team?" Kurt bragged happily "are you lee?" Carole asked . Levi shot his head up and widened his eyes . At just that point Blaine walked back in and placed Levi's drink on the table . "Breathe Levi , it's just us , it's just us ," Blaine soothed as Kurt rubbed Levi's back in worry but soon Levi had a smile on his face again. "Sorry," he frowned "no Lee please," he asked kindly "sorry sweetheart ," Carole smiled but inside she was aching at the pure horror on Levi's face . "I joining buzzzzzzzzies," Levi smiled "the buzzies?" Burt asked confused " the black and yellow bee soccer team , he's joining the black and yellow bees," Blaine chuckled as he placed Levi on his lap and handed him his drink.Levi quickly turned back to his happy self until...

Levi started to fuss and push away his drink in distress. "Drink please," Kurt asked but Levi shook his head. "Levi listen to your daddy," Blaine scolded but all Levi did was furrow his eyebrows and cross his arms. "No!" He whined "I don't want a drink !" Levi shouted "you have to drink or you will be ill," Blaine reprimanded. "Don't care," Levi retorted "Levi ,drink or bed !" Kurt scolded. "No!" Levi shouted knocking over his glass simultaneously "bedroom now!" Blaine shouted and lifted him off his lap and carried him up to his room whilst Levi was still fidgeting and frantically crying the whole way. "No papa no ," Levi whined. "You stay here until you have calmed down and want to drink you have been running round and you could get ill and I will not let you speak to us that way okay?" Blaine said sternly. "Okay papa," Levi cried before cuddling into his bed as Blaine removed the toys from his room and placed them in his and Kurt's bedroom. Blaine came down stairs to see Burt Carole and Kurt shocked . "He has never done that before !" Kurt laughed "well he won't do it again," Burt smiled "nicely handled you too," Carole smiled . "It broke my heart to do it though," Blaine frowned "he will learn , don't worry ,"Kurt soothed grasping Blaine's hand. 

\--------------------10minuteslater------------------

As the four of them discussed their future the topic of Rachel arose "how is she Kurt?" Carole asked "happy , her and Jesse are really happy together, she misses him and she doesn't know I know but she got Finns name tattooed on her stomach," Kurt smiled. "I did too," Carole smiled. "Over my heart," she giggled . "It's so fucking painful ," she laughed which caused all of the others to break into a smile .

"Daddies," a quiet voice sounded from the porch doors. "Yes," Kurt responded "I'm really sorry for shouting at you and not drinking my drink and then knocking it over ," Levi sobbed "it's okay but I think you need to apologise to your Nannie and grandad too," Blaine added "sorry Nannie and Grandad," Levi whispered "it's okay buddy," Burt smiled ."you can punish me now sir," Levi whispered clear as day . "what?!" Kurt squealed high pitched "Old Dada always said that if I was sent to my room he would whip me and he made me not cry ," Levi sobbed. "Levi we will never hurt you okay , you're our son and we love you , okay," Blaine smiled "just don't do it again," Kurt scolded kindly . "Okay daddy," Levi smiled brightly before hopping onto his nannies lap.

"Did you know...." Levi started to baffle on what was being said was unknown to none of the family , but they animatedly carried on reacting to Levi's conversation.

\-----------------------4:30pm-----------------------

"right I'm going to get ready for tonight we are eating at 6- because this little one and his papa said they didn't want to wait 4 hours to eat at 7:30 ," Kurt giggled . 

"Sorry," Blaine and Levi mocked happily. "Can I wear my superman costume now daddy!" Levi pleaded "no young man your outfit is already on your bed," Kurt reminded Levi "where are we going Kurt ?" Carole asked "he's not called Kurt he's called daddy," Levi reprimanded Carole with a grin "okay then daddy ," Carole laughed as did Burt Kurt and Blaine which only left a confused Levi. "We are going to this really nice place that..." Kurt started "me and Kurt only discovered when we first got married and it's delicious, it's called..." Blaine continued " Happy eating ," Kurt finished with a smile . "That's creepy ," Burt stated with a laugh "what's creepy?" Blaine and Kurt both asked simultaneously and shared a little smile. "The fact you finish each other's sentences," Carole smiled "haha didn't even notice," Kurt smiled walking off but didn't even make it out of the patio when Blaine slapped his ass with a wink. "Watch it Anderson," Burt scolded "anderhummel," Kurt smiled loudly as he clambered up the stairs .

As Kurt was getting changed upstairs Blaine joined him and told him everybody was now ready. "You're not ready Blaine !" Kurt scolded "now I am," Blaine spoke proudly as he placed his dress shirt on and some black skinnies . "You are leaving your hair curly today ?" Kurt asked "yeah Levi told me that we will be curly buddies until you let him use hair gel like his papa," Blaine giggled as he sat on the bed. "I like it curly. "Kurt smiled as he sat in Blaine lap and started to play with his hair. "Don't do that I'm a hormonal man and we haven't had sex in a week because of Levi and that turns me on," Blaine whispered as he closed his eyes. "We'll do something about it then," Kurt smiled as Blaine crashed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt was still sat on Blaine's lap heatedly making out with him. Blaine grasped onto Kurt's waist and hips tighter as Kurt still played with Kurt's hair. They were getting really heated until a knock at the door cut them off. And Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine's lips but still remained in his lap "yes," Blaine whined . And then Burt opened the door with a smile on his face. "Look I know you have barely had some alone time in a week but come on it's a week you are nearing your thirties you need a period of withdrawal to help okay!" Burt smiled "what do you want dad," Kurt moaned. "It's 7:00 we need to leave if you wanna get there on time ." Burt smiled "five minutes ," Kurt panicked and rushed into the bathroom.

"Look Blaine , I promise you it will get easier but listen after the first month me and Carole will happily give you a long weekend off and do your shananigans," Burt said sternly . "Thanks for the offer sir but I don't get time off , I'm a parent and even when you have him all me and Kurt are gonna do is worry if he had another attack . But maybe later rather than sooner yeah?" Blaine asked sweetly "sure thing son ," Burt smiled "and it's Burt not sir ," Burt smiled again . "Sorry Burt ," Blaine laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have split this chapter into two as its a long one and there will be one or two more chapters about Burt and Carole and two or three about Blaine's family and then we will crack on with Levi growing up and maybe even getting a brother or sister or both or a girlfriend or a boyfriend or getting bullied :( or getting into fights there is endless possibilities so please leave some suggestions love you all and thanks for reading don't forget to review and share this story love you all xxx
> 
> -jazzodx


	4. Saying goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is set near the end of June just to let you all know so there is no confusion

That was delicious ! " exclaimed Burt as he patted his now full stomach. "Devine," Carole concurred. "Levi looked like he enjoyed it," Burt commented gesturing to the boy fast asleep on its shoulder. "He's dribbling Blaine Blaine stop him!" Kurt whispered in hushed tones and Blaine just bucked but he still got a wet wipe from the bag and wiped Kurt's shoulder and Levi's mouth. "He sure did like that casserole," Blaine smiled kissing Levi's forehead. "Has he got monkey," Burt asked. "Yes dad don't worry ," Kurt smiled as Blaine showed off the monkey in his hand . "We better be heading back then," Kurt smiled as he handed Levi over to Blaine and got in the drivers seat. Usually Blaine would drive because Kurt didn't really love it that much after his accident 2 months after the wedding.

\---------------------flashback-----------------------

"Drive safe baby , have fun at work," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt who was dressed in a nice outfit whilst Blaine was there still raggy hair from the sex that morning and topless with only his boxers on. "You're so beautiful ," Kurt smiled kissing him again before waking to his car.

As Kurt started the car and headed to work he noticed that his hair was slightly raggedy so he started to fix it in the wind mirror. He stopped swiftly at a lay by to make sure he wasn't going to crash. And after about 3 minutes he thought he was ready and started up the engine again. But as he did a ford sped into the lay by and crashed into the side of Kurt's navigator.

Kurt blacked out and could not remember a thing .But Blaine received a call about a hour after Kurt had arrived in the hospital ...

He was making himself a cup of tea when his mobile started to ring "hello?" He answered "is this Blaine anderhummel speaking?" The voice asked "yes this is he," he responded " I'm afraid you need to come to the NYC hospital immediately as it is regarding your husband Kurt anderhummel he has been hit by a car and you may need to come quickly" the voice finished "I'm on my way," Blaine sobbed . He called a taxi and raced to the hospital.

Kurt was lying there awake but bruised - just as bad from when he was beaten up but a black eye and a broken arm was the worse of it . His face had load if cuts and bruises and a deep gash on his left cheek. But all in all he was alive. "Baby what happened," Blaine cried rushing over to Kurt and kissing his hand. "I honestly don't remember but it hurt,"Kurt laughed . "At least you're okay maybe you will get your scar this time eh?" Blaine smiled "hopefully," Kurt smiled.

"Blaine I'm fine you need to stop worrying," Kurt assured Blaine. "I know I just am going to worry about you driving for a while. "Look I don't want to drive much anymore , I mean when you want a beer I will let you and I will drive just ... Just not yet," Kurt said as he closed his eyes. "Of course baby, I love you," Blaine smiled as Kurt opened his eyes. " I love you more," Kurt smiled closing his eyes once more  "I love you most ," Blaine smiled dozily "impossible ," Kurt whispered as he fell asleep.

\------------------EndOfFlashback-----------------

As they arrived back home Levi began to stir in his car seat. He started to cry when he realised that she could not find his monkey. "Levi what's wrong," Carole asked as she tried to soothe her grandson. "Monkey," Levi sobbed "he's right here sweetie," Kurt smiled as he handed Levi the monkey from the front seat. "Thanks," Levi smiled cuddling into his monkey.

"Papa we play soccer?" Levi asked nicely "buddy it's bedtime," Blaine confirmed. " I'm not tired ," Levi said yawning. "It's 9 buddy it's way past your bedtime." Blaine smiled "can I sleep with Nannie and grandad please," Levi asked "no you have to sleep in your bed son," Burt smiled. "Okay," Levi frowned before going back to sleep just as they all got out of the car .

"He just wants to be carried up to bed," Blaine smiled as he chucked Kurt the keys , which he dropped of course , before cradling Levi in his arms . "He's so cute like this," Blaine smiled. "I wanna carry him ," Kurt pleaded "no!" Blaine declared walking off into the house.

\----------------------6dayslater---------------------

6 days later and Burt and Carole had just started packing for their journey home. Levi knew they were going today and he didn't want to say goodbye . But he knew he had to and Burt and Carole knew they had to even if they were thinking of taking the boy with them.

"Morning Boys ," Carole smiled as Blaine and Kurt came into the kitchen with their fingers intertwined."Carole you and Burt can wake Levi if you want , he would love that ," Blaine smiled "thanks boys ," Carole smiled placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek before dragging a tired Burt up the stairs.

"Morning buddy,"Burt smiled as he and Carole placed themselves on either side of the bed. "Hey come on wake up," Carole smiled as the

boy started to stir but kept his eyes closed. "Come on little man," Burt smiled as the "sleeping" boy now had a smile on his face. "I know you're awake," Carole smiled. "Alright me and Nannie are going now bye," Burt said standing up . "No!" Levi screamed as he shot up from his sleeping position. "Can I go with you," Levi asked smiling "no buddy you need to stay with daddy and papa," Carole smiled "I'm gonna miss you," Levi frowned . "Come on buddy me and Nannie wanna take you for a little shopping trip before we go , just us three?" Burt smiled "Yay thank you !" Levi smiled as he bounded down the stairs.

"Burt you should've asked the boys about taking him out without them." Carole frowned "he's my Grandson," Burt argued. "He's my son," a voice sounded from the doorway. "Kurt I wanna spend time with my grandson before we go for a while , it's expensive to fly out all the time." Burt argued again. "He's my son and all I do is worry about him!" Kurt shouted "you need to let him learn separation. "What's gonna happen when he goes to nursery," Carole piped in . "This isn't your business Carole I know it wasn't your idea," Kurt smiled "but I want to spend time with him," Carole frowned . "Daddy," a voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around and there was his husband with a watery eyes Levi in his arms. "I wanna go with Nannie and Grandad, I will be okay I promise and hold their hands all the time , and I would always stop look and listen when crossing the road, I just want a day," Levi mumbled. His speech was amazing for a 3 year old he still mumbled a bit but Blaine and him always sit and have conversations where Blaine helps him with his speaking.

Levi then cuddled into Blaine. "Look Kurt we can just asks Mr and Mrs Hudson- Hummel to text us every few hours or so," Blaine spoke quite shyly. "You're so cute when you're shy ," Kurt smiled. "Please ," Blaine asked shyly . Kurt knew what he meant and he knew that they both needed some loving . "Every hour text me ! And you can go," Kurt smiled."Thank you son," Burt smiled embracing his son warmly. "We better get ready then," Carole smiled as she and Burt went to get ready.

"I'm sorry baby but i think it's for the best and it's only a day ," Blaine smiled weakly. "It's fine thank you for talking me out of it." Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Ew," Levi grimaced still in Blaine's arms . "What?" Blaine asked faked shocked. "Kissing ew," Levi smiled . That's when Blaine and Kurt started to attack Levi with kisses for a few seconds before Burt re- ammerged fully dressed. "You two want to pack Levi a rucksack with some toys or something ," Burt asked "yeah and some money so if he wants something we will pay for it!" Blaine demanded no longer shy. "Nope we are paying for it don't care what you say !" Burt smirked walking out of the room.

\--------------------10minuteslater------------------

"Be good for Nannie and grandad will you please," Blaine asked. "Uh huh," Levi asked gripping onto Burts hand. "Look after him please," Kurt said to Carole and Burt . "I raised you and Carole raised Finn so looking after a rambunctious 3 year old is nothing to either one of us okay? Now go have fun and be safe," Burt winked at his son before Levi gave his daddies a big hug and left the house.

"Hey," Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey," Kurt smiled relaxing into his embrace. "I've missed you," Blaine whispered suductivley. "I've been right here baby," Kurt smiled turning in Blaine's embrace. "can I show you how much I've missed you ," Blaine whispered. "What about Levi and mom and dad," Kurt replied sadly "they will be fine , I need to prove to you how much I love you," Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand and heading up the stairs.

As they reached their bedroom Kurt sealed Blaine's lips with his and with the whispering if I love you' s to be heard Blaine made love to Kurt , gently but lustfully. Thrusting lovingly into Kurt, soothing Kurt's sexual frustration and his needing and wanting  for Blaine. They were whole once again , joined completely.

\---------------------AtTheMall----------------------

"Nannie Grandad I don't want you to say bye," Levi frowned as they sat down for some food after a long day of shopping. "We can call a lot of time, and we can also Skype every now and again." Carole smiled as she ate her salad. "And we will be back for your birthday and maybe Christmas or you could come to ours but your daddies will have to sort that out ," Burt smiled . "I don't like Christmas! Or birthdays i always get present taken off of me," Levi frowned "present?" Carole asked "from Caroline my so..so .." Levi tried to remember the word his daddies told him. "Social worker?" Burt asked. "Uh huh," Levi smiled "but Santa never came to me well he did but the boys stole it," Levi frowned "well did you like all the presents we brought out today?" Carole asked "yes!" Levi smiled "thank you very much ,"

"You ready to go home then," Carole smiled "not really but okay," Levi faked a smile before Burt payed the waiter for the meal and the service and grabbed Levi's hand and started to leave the restaurant, knowing that he had just fallen in love with his grandson and it was going to be hard enough to say goodbye to Kurt and Blaine but Levi was going to be just as hard maybe even harder.

\------------------AtKlainesHome-------------------

"I love you," Kurt smiled as he and Blaine danced , now fully dressed and just out of the shower. Come what may was playing through the speakers as Blaine grasped Kurt's waist and Kurt wrapped his arms round Blaine's neck and they rested each other's head on the others shoulders. They were in love and as close as they could possibly be.

"I can't believe we have a son ," Blaine whispered happily. "Me neither, you two are literally the reason i breath and both of you take my breath away," Kurt smiled remembering west side story and William McKinley high school. " you will always be my Tony though ," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's neck. "Haha well you aren't my Maria you are more like my Christian," Kurt smiled "and you're my Satine," Blaine giggled "I could make it work ," Kurt giggled "I know you could," Blaine smiled squeezing Kurt's bum.

They locked their lips in a firery passion and they didn't even notice the door opening until a little voice gave the spying threesome way. "Ew daddies stop," Levi giggled as he raced into Blaine and Kurt's awaiting arms. "Aww we missed you ," Blaine smiled "Nannie and grandad brought me loads of presents and even a bed for puppy!" Levi smiled as Burt showed off the big bed he brought. "You didn't have to ," Kurt smiled. "Yes he did!" Levi giggled . "Oi young man!" Kurt smirked. "He is your son afterall," Carole smiled. "What's the time then?" Burt asked not very excitedly. "3:00pm" Kurt frowned "we need to go then ," Carole half heartedly smiled. "No!" Levi cried running into his nannies arms. "You will see them at Christmas," Blaine smiled which cussed both Burt and Carole to look up. "Would you like to spend Christmas with us this year?" Kurt asked smiling "yes please ," Burt sighed relieved "we will pay for your tickets if you ..." Blaine started but Burt cut him off "we will pay for our own ticket , but we better get going or we will miss our flight ," he finished "go and say goodbye to Nannie and Grandad then." Kurt smiled placing Levi on the floor.

"Bye Nannie I will see you at Christmas ," Levi smiled "bye little man," Carole smiled "love you ," Levi whispered still hugging Carole. "Love you too , Levi" Carole smiled eyes filling with tears. "Handshake !" Levi smiled as he and his grandad started a really complicated handshake which ended with a hug. "Love you and miss you bud ," Burt smiled as Levi jumped down from the hug. "Love you and miss you too," Levi smiled as he rushed up to his room.

"Bye dad I'll miss you ," Kurt smiled "I'll miss you too son," Burt smiled now crying "what's wrong dad?" Kurt asked "you two have just raised an amazing boy even though you have only just got him you are going to be a perfect little family ," Burt smiled "thank you dad," Kurt smiled. Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes and soon they were left alone .

"Kurt?" Blaine asked "yes," Kurt responded lifting his head from where it was resting in Blaine's shoulder. "When and my mum and cooper coming?" He asked "any minute now ," Kurt responded "are you kidding we need to clean !" Blaine shouted frantically . That's when the doorbell rang "breathe blaine it will be fine." Kurt soothed as he went to answer the door with Blaine latched onto him.

"Coop!" Blaine smiled as his brother embraced him in a hug. "Mom," Blaine smiled as he embraced his mom in a hug "I've missed you," Blaine smiled "I've missed you too mom," Blaine sighed relieved. "Kurtie!" Pam smiled as he embraced Kurt in a hug saving Kurt from coopers crushing embrace "pammie!" Kurt smiled whilst cooper and Blaine grimaced at the name. "Blaine " a stern voice from behind him sounded "dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how was it ? Please leave suggestions and ideas live you all and thanks for ready don't forget to vote and share this story thank you very much xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys how was it - it was a long one . Please leave comments and vote if you want me to carry on this story . I don't have an upload schedule but you guys suggest ideas and whether you like it - the next chapter will be Levis home visit and then we will see where it goes unless you say you don't like it - tell me if you like it thanks


End file.
